As is known in the art, electrical connectors include a pair of mating portions: one typically referred to as the female connector and the other the male connector. In some applications, such as when used in the electronic throttle body of an internal combustion engine, the relative motion between the mating connectors in the wire harness and the connector on the electronic throttle body (ETB) may result in plating at the electrical terminal/contact interface to be worn through due to vibration thus causing an increase in electrical contact resistance or loss of signal.